


Пепел

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Забота на вкус была как соевый соус с лепестками сакуры.





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шорох](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568059) by [WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019). 



> _от автора_ : продолжение драббла ["Шорох"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568059), автору было лень в мини.

Внутри Ло кипели эмоции — яркие, горячие, готовые выплеснуться наружу, разомкнув губы и опалив нёбо. Себе самому он казался живым вулканом, в котором бесновались, смешиваясь друг с другом, злоба и беспокойство. Достаточно одного неправильного слова, чтобы спровоцировать извержение. Ло устал, перенервничал и чувствовал не умом, а пятой точкой, что их снова — опять! — ждут огромные проблемы. План был так прост и очевиден, так изящно его можно было воплотить в жизнь, но вмешался Луффи с его неуёмной жаждой справедливости и разрушил всё, до чего сумел дотянуться.

Глупо злиться на него после всего, но Ло злился и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ты дрожишь.

«От желания тебя прикончить» не сорвалось с языка — оно не было правдой; от проливного дождя, под которым он с командой бежал к чайному домику, спасли плащи, никто почти не промок; от досады и раздражения — может быть… Вот только Ло чувствовал на плече тяжесть дурной головы Луффи, и вулкан внутри медленно, неохотно засыпал.

— Я поступил правильно.

Из-за плохого освещения глаза Луффи казались провалами с рваными краями. Зрачки втягивали в себя воздух и пространство, пожирали окружающий мир, словно чёрные дыры. Ло отводил взгляд, дышал — на счёт пять, чтобы не утратить контроль — и всё равно вздрагивал мелко, когда горячие пальцы касались запястья. Луффи не лез откровенно, не лапал, как любил делать на корабле, о нет. Дыхание скорее угадывалось на шее, чем всерьёз опаляло её. Тяжесть чужого тела не превышала выведенной самим Ло нормы. Норма эта в случае с Луффи кончалась тогда лишь, когда он всем весом наваливался сверху и начинал шарить ладонями по животу. Тем острее ощущались его бережные, осторожные прикосновения сейчас — вверх по кисти, зацепить ногтем тонкую кожу над переплетением вен, обнять всей рукой и сжать, считая пульс. Незаметно и естественно Ло оказался в шатком положении: рукав кимоно задрался до плеча, открыл тонкую полоску шрама и завитки татуировок. С видом довольным, будто не он пару часов назад избил вассалов сёгуна, Луффи целовал кожу, она тут же покрывалась мурашками.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Изо рта несёт. Не хочу целоваться с пьяным.

Улыбка Луффи — шальная, безумная, такая широкая, что лицевые мышцы нормального человека давно порвались бы — упала в живот комком расплавленного огня. Конечно, он полез целоваться, и губы его горчили. Он не давил и не торопил, как обычно, желая по-быстрому переспать в солдатских доках, пока никто не заметил. Шершавые тёплые губы перечёркивали саму мысль о сопротивлении, заставляли забыть, как сильно хотелось наорать на придурка и оттягать его за уши, чтобы в следующий раз — и снова, и вечность — не портил придуманные Ло планы.

Забота на вкус была как соевый соус с лепестками сакуры.

Ло не выдержал и лёг, позволяя Луффи нависнуть, закрыть собой потолок и огрызок окна с видневшейся за ним луной. Ворот кимоно стёк с плеча, вся одежда повисла на одном поясе и честном слове, и, право, вздумай кто зайти в крошечную конуру под названием «чайный магазин», Ло лично вырезал бы ему глаза!

— За нами погоня.

— Я знаю.

— Ты нажил себе могущественных врагов.

— Я знаю.

— Ты ненормальный, Мугивара-я.

— Я тоже скучал.

Ло вело от запаха Луффи, крепкого и терпкого, как все сражения, из которых он вышел победителем, от хриплого низкого смеха, от густой ауры, так похожей на Волю, но не являвшейся ею. Весь Луффи от смешного пучка до поцарапанных пяток был таким родным, отчаянным психом, что у Ло закончились аргументы.

Остался лишь пепел у подножия вулкана и пальцы Луффи, кончиками которых он вынимал сердце из доверчиво раскрытой ему навстречу груди.


End file.
